


Eyes on the Road, Hands on the Prize

by SpyroForLife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Bottom Bill Cipher, Car Sex, M/M, NSFW, One-Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Top Dipper Pines, cipherpines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is antsy during a particularly long car trip and Dipper is way too open-minded. Sexual shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on the Road, Hands on the Prize

**Author's Note:**

> goddammit Sinnabar

Dipper hummed thoughtlessly as he drove, not really talking much. It had been a pretty long weekend. Not that it was a bad thing. He and Bill had driven out to spend a couple days with Wendy as they helped her move apartments. She was currently living in Portland, attending Portland Community College. She had managed to get a good deal on an apartment much closer to the campus, so she hadn't hesitated to move.

With the help of her friends, she was able to move all her stuff in one weekend. Dipper and Bill had been offered the couch to sleep on in case they didn't want to pay for a hotel. They had accepted the offer, because it also came with access to Wendy's cooking. She grew up cooking all kinds of meals for her brothers when their father was busy, so she was pretty decent. Who knew there were so many ways to prepare beef.

It wasn't such a bad weekend. Dipper enjoyed hanging out with his old friend, listening to her stories and laughing at her jokes. He loved her energy and confidence. But the only downside was that sleeping on the couch offered Dipper and Bill no opportunity for intimacy. They were kept busy during the day moving stuff, and then Wendy would treat them to meals, and one night she even took them to her favorite club in the area.

They were exhausted by the time they actually got to be alone, and would merely collapse onto the couch, snuggle close, and pass out.

It wasn't like they were nymphomaniacs or anything. Of course not. Just... when one got into a routine, the body grew to expect... certain things. And they usually had some fun on the weekends. And as of right now, they have gone nearly a week without anything more than some quick frotting they had done about four days ago. Both were starved for the other's touch, and had promised at the beginning of the trip that they would get to it as soon as they got home.

But it was currently about thirty minutes into the four and a half hour long trip, and Bill was clearly impatient. He kept shooting glances at Dipper, chewing on his lip, before looking back outside at the trees. They had elected to take back roads instead of an Interstate, for a more scenic view. But it only meant that they had an even longer drive, as there were stop signs and lights and traffic slowed passing through towns.

Dipper knew his partner was antsy, but didn't address it. There was nothing he could do about it right now. The pushy demon would just have to wait for them to get home.

It was an hour into the trip when Bill finally seemed unable to take it anymore, and he turned to lean across the console and wind his arms around Dipper, kissing his neck. “Sapling,” he purred.

“No,” Dipper replied immediately, craning his head away so he could see the road. “Your seatbelt isn't doing you any good like that. Sit up.”

Bill huffed but did so, seeming to collect himself as he leaned back into his own seat and kept his hands in his lap. A few minutes trickled by. Dipper fiddled with the radio as it lost signal and had to find a new station.

The demon shifted, watching Dipper rather than their surroundings now. He blinked slowly, and then said, “Can I at least touch you?”

Dipper was used to Bill's touchiness. The other just loved holding him. Said it was some combination of the warmth and the vague electrical field all animals put out... whatever it was, the demon enjoyed it. So Dipper allowed it. He nodded and said, “Fine, just don't distract me.”

“No promises.” Bill loosened the seatbelt so he could scoot over, leaning against his partner and wrapping his arms around him again. He sighed with content at the heat of his body, and Dipper relaxed, smiling a bit. Really, it still awed him sometimes how loving Bill could be. He was an insane, violent demon and that hasn't changed much, but around a few particular humans, he was perfectly calm. And with Dipper, he was incredibly affectionate, begging for attention much like a cat would. But with Bill's pride, it was kinda fitting.

“I can't wait until we get home,” Bill murmured. “I'm gonna put you on your face and tie up your arms above your head and get you begging for me to touch you.”

Dipper blushed, swallowing at the lower tone the other was using. “Oh yeah?” he challenged, relieved when his voice didn't crack. “Not if I roll you over and pin you down instead, and fuck you with those long, rough thrusts you love so much.”

Bill gulped, face growing hot, but responded to the challenge. “And the moment you let me up I'm slamming you into a wall and doing you right there until you're screaming my name.”

Heat burned in Dipper's body, and it took everything he had not to just grab the other's hair and pull him into a kiss. Instead, he merely tightened his grip on the steering wheel, staring straight ahead lest he get lost in Bill's hooded eyes.

The demon grinned at his partner's reaction, and began to trail his lips up the human's neck. He left suckling kisses, tugging on the skin just right with his teeth, never breaking it, but the resulting hot pain had Dipper moaning, thoughtlessly tilting his head to offer more skin. Okay. Okay, he could still watch the road and allow this. No big deal.

Bill worked his way up, reaching the human's jaw and nipping a particularly sensitive spot.

Dipper tried to focus on breathing. Just breathe, don't let him get to you, don't...

Oh gods, Bill was using his tongue now. Licking up the most tender spots of his throat, over the bruises he had just created, occasionally pausing to plant more kisses... Dipper mentally swore as he felt his pants grow tighter.

And Bill, who almost always listened in on his thoughts, was fully aware of it.

“Seems like you want something,” the demon said playfully, voice light and lilting, and he reached down to Dipper's crotch. “Say, can you keep an open mind?”

“Bill, you know I'm one of the most open-minded people you'll ever meet,” Dipper sighed. And it was true. You couldn't really cling to such silly notions as 'taboos' or 'morals' when in a committed relationship with a literal demon. As long as it wasn't going to kill him or hurt anyone else, Dipper was pretty much down for whatever Bill wanted to do.

“Good. Keep your eyes on the road, kid. No matter how much you want to look down.”

Dipper hissed as he felt Bill undo the single button on his pants and then tug the zipper down. Despite Bill's order, he glanced down. The demon's golden eyes immediately met his; he was still watching him.

“Ah-ah, what did I say?” Bill scolded, his other hand pushing Dipper's face forward. “Road. Watch it. I don't need to lose my body to something as stupid and preventable as a car crash.”

“Dick,” Dipper said, shaking his head and watching the road. Honestly, he wasn't even in a town. He was just driving down a stretch of highway that went through the woods. He rarely passed another car. Speed limit was about 50.

But he paid close attention to how Bill was touching him, feeling his hand slip inside his pants, teasing him through the front of his boxers. He moaned, hips lifting a bit to press into the touch. The car accelerated slightly, and he eased off the gas pedal.

“Don't tense too much.” Bill's voice was so playful and mischievous. The kind of voice that Dipper usually heard him use when they were in their bedroom, and there were candles and rope and... various other items. It really got to him. “Drive safe or this stops.”

As risky as this was... Dipper really didn't want him to stop. The danger was just more of a turn on. And it was such a long trip... might as well do something entertaining.

“I'll drive safe,” he said quietly.

“Good.” Bill's hand caressed him more, thumb pressing to his tip through the fabric, and it took everything Dipper had not to whimper. The other was just so bold in his touches, it was amazing.

Dipper shifted a bit, spreading his legs further apart so he could sit more comfortably. He inhaled and let a pleased smile cross his face. Wasn't this a pretty typical fantasy? And here Bill was, bringing it to life for him. What a treat.

“Mhmm. Because I'm such a great partner,” Bill said, voice full of snark. He soon shuffled Dipper's clothing down, reaching into his underwear and just pulling him out.

“Whoa, okay!” Dipper jumped a bit; he hadn't expected to suddenly feel cool air on this rather sensitive part of his anatomy. He almost looked down, but caught himself. He could trust Bill. He could trust- yeah this was probably gonna be a terrible idea.

“We'll see if you're still thinking that when I get done with you,” Bill replied, all confidence. His hand slid up and down the quickly hardening flesh, familiar with all the erogenous zones after countless nights together. Dipper squirmed, a needy whine bubbling up in his throat. He was sure his palms were sweaty. Look straight ahead, this road had curves, don't get distract-

“Hh...” Dipper leaned toward Bill as the demon's mouth pressed to his, and as the other's fingers caressed him, he could hear Bill's soft pants, letting him know that the other wanted him just as bad. Heat grew in the pit of his stomach, and he kissed him harder.

“Curve!” Bill's free hand was suddenly on his chest, shoving him back, and he returned his attention to the road just in time to tap the breaks and turn the wheel to make it around a curve. His heart pounded in his chest. This was dangerous. This was... this was so damn erotic.

“Damn it, Bill,” he said weakly. The way the other was stroking him still felt great, but he was able to concentrate on driving again, sighing lowly. “Please don't get in my face, I can't see if you do that.”

“Fine. I'll just put my face somewhere where it won't block your view.”

“Hm? Wait, what are youu ahh!” Dipper's right hand left the wheel, fisting into Bill's hair as the demon went down on him. It was sudden and without hesitation. Bill just took him into his mouth and bobbed his head back up, tongue sliding along Dipper's underside, and the human writhed. The hand that was still on the wheel held it in a white-knuckled grip, and as he glanced in the rearview mirror, he saw that his pupils were dilated with lust.

Dipper swallowed, and Bill's mouth moved back down him. Gods, did the demon even have a gag reflex? The human moaned in pleasure as he was surrounded by that wet heat, the other's tongue teasing and pressing into sensitive spots, he could see his vision blurring around the edges as his eyes nearly fell shut.

“Ahh... nn, B-Bill... please,” he groaned, hips rolling forward. This felt so good... and being unable to respond much seemed to make it much filthier, in all the right ways.

Bill took things slowly though, not going near as fast as he could, and Dipper was beginning to fidget. He kept Bill's hair in a tight grip, ready to pull him off if this got to be too much of a distraction, but for the moment, he could multitask. The reserved pace was making him extremely frustrated, though. And even worse, they would be going into a town soon. Hopefully no one drove too close to them and noticed what was happening.

Dipper's fingers loosened and nervously stroked Bill's hair, and the demon leaned back, chuckling with his tongue sticking out. “We'll be fine,” he assured him. Then he got back to it, with a little more energy this time, and Dipper nearly swore.

There was a red light up ahead. Oh, thank goodness. The moment Dipper stopped the car, he was grabbing Bill's head with both hands, pulling him down harder and beginning to roll his hips up, sliding himself deeper into the other's throat. His breath escaped in a wanton moan, and he quickly looked at himself in a mirror. Okay, besides a blush, he was doing a pretty good job keeping a straight face. If someone happened to look into the car, they shouldn't be suspicious. He could hope.

Bill slid back again. “Ah, who cares what random strangers in this little town think anyway? We're having a good time.”

“I am, maybe... I don't see how this is doing much for you though.”

“I'm enjoying seeing you in pleasure. Besides, those little noises you make have always been a turn on. I'm doing just fine.”

“If you say so. Hh...” Dipper bit his lip as Bill returned to his task. The light turned green. Damn it.

Dipper shifted his foot back over so he could press on the gas pedal, sighing with irritation. He wanted so badly to just stop the car and throw Bill into the back seat, but... it was getting late and they really needed to get back home as quickly as possible.

Bill giggled a bit, and though Dipper kept a hand on the wheel, the other reached down to grip the back of the demon's head, pulling on his hair in his attempt at punishing him. But it only encouraged the other.

“Damn it, Bill... you're insufferable,” Dipper groaned as he kept driving. It seemed he was hitting a lot of red lights. And every time he did, he would take advantage of it to reach down with both hands and guide Bill's head as he sucked him off, doing his best to hold in the loud noises he wanted to make, though he could tell that even his short gasps and whimpers were getting to the other.

Bill was supporting Dipper's cock with one hand, but his other hand was elsewhere, between his own legs, palming himself through the fabric of his pants. Dipper glanced at him a few times, mouth going dry. He could see how aroused his partner was.

And they still had about three more hours of driving.

Dipper was both relieved and annoyed when he finally got through the town and back onto empty road. On the one hand, he no longer ran the risk of someone looking into the window and seeing this, and also didn't have to pay attention to other cars and pedestrians. But on the other hand... now he couldn't just stop and enjoy the blowjob while fisting both hands into Bill's hair and closing his eyes so he could just vocalize his raw pleasure and approval...

 _How unfortunate,_  Bill's thoughts drifted lazily into his head.

“You're an asshole,” Dipper said.

_You know it!_

Bill was soon working up and down Dipper more quickly, intentionally trying to make him look away from the road, only to ease off and scold him every time he did. It had Dipper close to just tearing his hair out from frustration.

The final straw was when Bill deep throated him just as he was starting to speed up after a curve, and he nearly ran right off the road. Both hands went to the wheel to straighten it out, and he breathed deeply, eyes wide. Bill sat up to give him a baleful look. “Again with almost killing us, you really need to-”

And then Dipper did go off the road. He hit the brakes and twisted the wheel, guiding the car over the shoulder with a rough bump and into the grass. Bill jumped and stared at him, no longer touching him at all.

“Sapling?”

Dipper threw the vehicle into Park, hit the lock button for all the doors, and swiftly unbuckled their seatbelts before grabbing Bill's shoulders. “Get in the backseat. Now.”

Bill's eyes widened with realization, but before he really had time to move, Dipper was wrestling him forward and trying to shove him into the back. He struggled a bit, only because it was a bit uncomfortable trying to shift around in the small vehicle, but they managed to move into the backseat, and Bill didn't fight as he was pinned down and desperate hands yanked his clothes off. Luckily, they have had sex in the car enough times that they kept a small bottle of lube in here for such occasions, and Dipper wasted no time in retrieving it and preparing his partner.

It wasn't much longer before his clothes were thrown off too, and he was slamming into the demon, determined to teach him a lesson. His movements were so rough and demanding that the car rocked slightly on its wheels.

And as Bill threw his arms around the other's neck, burying his face against him and moaning, he decided that he really needed to do this more often.


End file.
